


Heart of Kyber

by ohstardustgirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kyber Crystal, Tumblr Prompt, not very explicit but they are getting it on, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardustgirl/pseuds/ohstardustgirl
Summary: Fromthis discussion on Tumblr- as Cassian and Jyn become intimate for the first time, he notices the kyber crystal.EDIT:and the amazing satmolly has created this stunning (and nsfw) art to go with it!





	Heart of Kyber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivaylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/gifts).



Cassian hasn’t felt remotely in control since the moment he found himself leaning in close to Jyn - her eyes sparkling and lips pink and far too tempting - as they said goodnight outside his quarters. When his lips met hers she responded as if she had been waiting a lifetime, and when they stumbled inside she pressed herself into him and pushed him against the door as if she would stop breathing without him.

Jyn’s eager hands pull his shirt from where it’s tucked into his pants and Cassian can’t stop his stomach muscles from jumping as her fingers whisper up his flesh, as if she’s suddenly afraid to really touch him without his clothes as a barrier. They part just enough for her to pull his shirt over his head and then it’s just the sound of their heavy breathing filling his quarters.

He had been afraid that if they stopped kissing that reality would sink in, that she would realise that this attraction that had been growing between them in the mere weeks since they had met was too terrifying, too overpowering to risk. And he sees that fear flicker briefly, like lightning, over Jyn’s beautiful face before she lets out a shaky breath and rests her hands flat on his belly. She smooths them upwards over his chest, leaving behind a burning trail that has him shivering and when her eyes meet his the fear is gone, replaced by heat and the same certainty with which she faced down the Empire. 

Jyn leans forward and places a kiss right over his heart, and lays her forehead there as if to feel it beat and he wants to fall to his knees because he truly doesn’t feel worthy.

He knows enough of her past to know that her heart is a fragile, abused treasure and he is humbled to be the one to have it laid bare to him. 

He takes her hands from where they came to rest on his shoulders and holds them in his own, lays a kiss to one of her palms and leads her gently to his bunk. He sits and she smiles, something devilish and daring that doesn’t quite match the shy tilt of her head, and straddles his lap. Her forehead presses against his and they breathe with each other as his hands slip under her shirt. His thumbs stroke the soft smooth skin under her breasts and he smiles at her sharp intake of breath.

The mere inches of space between them feels like it will kill him and she must feel it too because she crosses her arms and pulls her shirt over her head and before he can take in the sight of her bare before him her mouth is back on his, warm and wet and intoxicating, and he greedily runs his hands up her back and pulls her close to feel as much of her against him as he can. Before he can melt from the sensation of her soft breasts against his chest, something sharp and hard presses into his skin, hot and cold all at once. The surprise makes him pull away, Jyn’s panting breath matching his own, and in the dim light he can see the source of his shock.

Her necklace, the pointed lump of clear rock that hangs between her breasts, isn’t just any crystal, he realises. He slides his hand from her hip up her belly to the crystal, feels her heart’s skittering beat against his knuckles as he wraps his hand around the pendant. _Kyber,_ he thinks, the crystal too alive and thrumming with energy to be anything truly inanimate. He had caught her holding it tight in her fist with her eyes scrunched closed in concentration at his bedside when he first woke in the medbay after Scarif. _My mother gave it to me,_ was all she had told him later, after he had watched her tuck it away, her face flushed. 

Cassian feels a little in awe, as if he’s holding a star in his hand. It suits her, he thinks dazedly as he presses his palm flat against it, all that power stored up in something so small; deadly and beautiful and burning.

“Cass,” she breathes into his ear, and the nickname combined with the rock of her hips against him and her hands taking both of his to cover her breasts tears his thoughts back to her body and he forgets about the kyber, forgets anything but the ache of his own arousal fuelled by the sights and sounds and smells of Jyn Erso coming undone under his hands and lips and tongue, until they are stripped bare and wound high, when she is above him and he’s buried to the hilt. Jyn’s hair frames her face and the dark cord of the crystal is stark against her pale flesh, and she is so beautiful he can’t breathe. One hand finds her centre and his thumb strokes in circles, her body tightening around him as her pleasure climbs higher. He loves her, knows he does even though he’s never been in love before, and he doesn’t know what good he has ever done to deserve the sight before him but he swears right then that he will do anything to keep her safe. His other hand spreads flat over the crystal between her breasts, and as her own hand covers his he feels the rock pulse in time with her heartbeat as she rolls her hips harder and faster.

When she comes hard around him and he joins her, he swears he sees the blinding, burning light from Scarif behind his eyes.

Afterwards he holds her close, only space for the crystal between them, because he feels like he’s been waiting his whole life to have her in his arms and not even the Empire will take her from him. The kyber thrums along with his heart and hers, the three now in sync. Cassian feels it in his bones, as if whatever force the crystal contains has seeped under his skin, connecting him to Jyn until the day they both become stardust.


End file.
